


Дружба крепкая

by veter_v_osoke



Series: Дружба крепкая не сломается [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adult Lydia Deetz, Anal Sex, Beetlejuice is a cute trash demon, Bickering, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Kinda offensive humor, Lydia is 20 y.o, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Прошло пять лет после финала мюзиклового канона, взрослая Лидия (такая же бледная и хмурая, с таким же крупным ртом и блестящими черными волосами) учится в колледже и время от времени спит с мертвым демоном, к его глубочайшему восторгу.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Дружба крепкая не сломается [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611727
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Дружба крепкая

**Author's Note:**

> Все в тегах. Ещё раз уточню, что фик по мюзиклу. Некрофилия условная. Об американских колледжах я знаю примерно ничего. Все персонажи совершеннолетние. Спасибо, что читаете!

Выходные были бы потрясающим временем для свободы и развития, если бы те, кто разрабатывают учебный план, включили в него время, которое студентам нужно потратить на сон и еду. Хотя бы на одно из двух.

Лидия выдохнула тяжело и оттолкнула учебник. Они валялись на столе горкой, бесполезные текстовики. Блокиратор соцсетей хотя бы защищал ее от часов слитых в бесполезное наблюдение за чужими аккаунтами. Легче от этого не становилось.

Все бесполезно.

В понедельник нужно выступить с докладом и сдать три эссе. Как она должна это сделать? Нырнуть в карманную вселенную? Сделать вид, что она умерла и понадеяться, что это посчитают уважительной причиной? Действительно умереть?

За стеной перестукивались морзянкой, и откуда-то отчетливо тянуло травой. Нужно было сосредоточиться. Лидия подтянула ноги и уперлась лбом в столешницу: Эбби уехала к родителям, и это делало ее, Лидию, единственной полноправной хозяйкой их комнаты, целых двух квадратных метров бардака, на целых два дня. Первый день уже заканчивался, и она не сделала ровным счетом ничего. Много пространства. Мало времени.

Без Эбби было неплохо. Она, конечно, велась на любую глупость, это было весело наблюдать, но еще — заполняла собой все пространство, рядом с ней всегда хотелось приоткрыть гипотетическое окно и вдохнуть поглубже.

Тетрадная страница под щекой была холодной и гладкой. Мозг не желал фокусироваться ни на этом, ни на том, как под волосами душно лежать. Ни на шорохе за спиной.

Лидия открыла глаза.

Шуршало и поскрипывало слабо, еле-слышно (точно тише, чем жужжало этажом выше). Как будто снаружи кто-то медленно проворачивал ключ. Как будто кто-то вращал когтем в замке. Как будто что-то ползло и шевелилось в шестеренках, скрипучих, старых…

Она вскочила и прижалась поясницей к столу. Шов платья больно впился ей в кожу. Дверь шкафа распахнулась: на синтетические ворсинки ковра брызнуло разноцветными искрами, а потом на них спрыгнули ноги в тяжелых ботинках. С ощутимым щелчком дверь захлопнулась.

Лидия закатила глаза и расслабила инстинктивно сжавшиеся плечи.

— Эй, Лидия, чего такая кислая? Кто умер? — если бы этот тип не был мертвым, никто бы не пустил его на территорию кампуса, но, видимо, у смерти были свои преимущества. Если бы эти ботинки могли оставлять следы — о, они бы оставили.

Кажется, её жизнь — одно сплошное сослагательное наклонение, день проебан, мертвая полосатая зебра с зелеными волосами пришла пустить ее вечер наперекосяк и, кажется, из-за паранормальных искр ковровое покрытие в дальнем углу теперь слегка тлеет.

Сияющая улыбка у Битлджуса была чуть ли не шире приветственно разведенных в стороны рук.

Вот такенная улыбка.

— Предупреждая все двусмысленные замечания, из шкафа я вышел уже очень, очень давно. — Возможно, Делия права, и негативное мышление все-таки притягивает проблемы.

— Ну что, — он смахнул с макушки — что бы то ни было — и покрутился, оглядываясь. Да, ничего нового. Все еще мертвый. Все еще не привил себе вкус в одежде. Все еще искрит. — Лидия, как жизнь? Все еще косишь под готическую Анну Франк?

Сейчас главное — выдохнуть.

Она с демонстративным спокойствием присела обратно на свой стул и подтянула под себя ногу, жаль не удалось нащупать ни одной чашки с холодным чаем, чтобы демонстративно из нее отхлебнуть:

— Должна тебя предупредить, если в Преисподнюю провалилось хоть одно мое платье…

— Да с чего бы, это же такой надежный способ путешествовать, — Битлджус бодро и одобрительно похлопал лапищей по дверце шкафа. Дерево заскрипело. — Детка не подводит.

Если подумать, у нее, Лидии, было несколько претензий к путешествиям через двери…

Битлджус почесал голову и привалился к шкафу плечом (шкаф был общий, шансы, что вещи Эбби тоже отправились в путешествие по посмертному миру, были неплохие). Он был как плохой приход на фоне знакомой стены. Знакомого шкафа, то есть. Соблазн сделать вид, что она сейчас галлюцинирует, поднять книгу, поставить будильник, открыть чистый лист и начать работать был велик.

Или он был бы велик, если бы она жила в идеальном мире. В ее идеальном мире у нее были живы родители, она бы уже профессионально занималась фотографией — и не знала бы никогда, что приведения, демоны и прочая потусторонняя кодла существуют.

Сейчас даже покончить с собой было контрпродуктивно. Две секунды ужаса и облегчения, а потом ты снова становишься в строй и обрастаешь бюрократическими обязательствами.

— Ну так что, Лидия? Третий год в колледже и все еще никого не убила?

— Ты был здесь три месяца назад, — она молча смотрела, как он крутит носом, ковыряет стену, облизывает оконную раму с задумчивым лицом, но когда он полез к книгам, вцепилась и выхватила свой учебник социологии у него из рук.

Трудно было привыкнуть, что ей теперь не нужно было смотреть на него снизу вверх, и отбирать у него свои собственные вещи, как у детеныша демонической сороки, можно было, стоя нос к носу.

В новом росте были свои плюсы.

— За три месяца ничего не изменилось. Черный все еще в моде.

— Ага, — Битлджус кивнул. Сама вежливость.

— И я все еще не похожа на Анну Франк.

— Ну, мне-то лучше знать, ты-то ее никогда не ви… — она предупреждающе ткнула в него пальцем, и он прикрыл варежку. — Ладно, ладно.

Он рухнул на ее кровать — хотя бы запомнил к этому моменту, которая кровать ее — и хлопнул себя по коленям:

— Ну так что, Лидия, какие планы на сегодня? Убийство? Поджог? Оргия?

— Учиться, — оставалось надеяться, что от этого слова в достаточной степени веяло могильным холодом.

Очень хотелось подергать ручку шкафа и проверить, надежно ли закрылся портал, но она не стала. Отложила учебник, подняла сползшую стопку вещей, бросила их на тюфяк.

— А у меня, знаешь, то, се, упокоенные, не упокоенные, самоубийцы, жертвы ДТП, тот чувак, который полез на чердак за набором юного уборщика, запутался в наушниках по дороге вниз, проломил собой стену и немного повредил трубу. Такой был парад пожарных машин! Ух! Как там твой приятель из кафетерия?

Лидия пожала плечами, осторожно закрыла и положила учебник рядом, на стол:

— Ничего не приятель, мы мало общаемся. Он…

— Неинтересный?

— Ну…

— Бледный как моль и неинтересный? — у него в голосе было столько восторга, что она выдавила нейтральное:

— У нас нет общих тем для разговора.

— Еще бы, — Битлджус прыснул и прикрыл лапищей рот, а насмешливо искрящиеся глаза не прикрыл.

— Не начинай…

— Да ладно, его насмерть придавило тележкой! Это смешно!

— Ладно, ладно! Это смешно! Он шел с подносом, на него наехали, и он буквально задохнулся под колесами! — Возможно, если бы Алекса на четвертом году учебы не придавило насмерть тележкой, кто-нибудь придушил бы его своими руками. Она с опаской ходила в кафетерий в обед — если Алекс видел ее, от окна напротив, он медленно шел к ней, сквозь людей, садился рядом и не стеснялся завести разговор. Толпа его не смущала. Ее молчание его не смущало.

В отдаленном уголке ее сознания хранился короткий текст экзорцизма, о котором она думала все чаще и чаще, с каждым новым «разговором».

Однажды она перестанет себя сдерживать.

В корпусе возле озера еще обитала парочка привидений, но таких скрытных и пугливых, что они не перекинулись с ней ни словом.

— Так… О! Я пополнил свою коллекцию глаз, зацени, Лидия. — Битлджус взялся за борт своего пиджака и сделал приглашающий жест. Она подошла.

Глаза висели на рябой подкладке рядами, как крупные бусины на леске, и моргали попеременно. Труднее всего было не попытаться ткнуть пальцем в тот, до которого дотянешься. С нижнего, с зеленой радужкой и овальным зрачком, на добрые десять сантиметров вниз свисало что-то подозрительно напоминающее глазной нерв.

— Вот-вот, завидуй.

Это глаза мертвых людей, которые, так сказать, извлекли уже после смерти, или глаза жи… Стоп, почему ей не все равно?

Если она сделает усилие, то захочет закончить все это сию секунду. Захочет выставить полосатое пугало за порог, открыть чистый лист и просто начать выполнять свою работу.

Нужно сделать усилие и захотеть.

— Пахнет до чего хорошо. Тянет травкой, слышишь?

— Удивлена, что ты до сих пор не переехал к моим соседям.

— А это…

Она посмотрела в его загоревшиеся глаза и отрезала:

— Нет.

— Отличная идея!

— Нет.

— Как думаешь, они любят горы мусора и немытой посуды? Я мог бы обеспечить.

— Тебе даже не обязательно есть, — им даже не обязательно об этом спорить.

— Я аватар энтропии, а энтропия всегда побеждает!

Она надеялась, что взгляд у нее достаточно скептический:

— Они студенты, они сами себе обеспечат горы мусора и немытой посуды.

Он хлопнул в ладоши:

— Значит, решено.

Лидия покачала головой:

— Этот колледж не выдержит одержимости демоном. Тут живут полагающиеся по статусу скучные духи. Не живут. Неважно. Я тебя изгоню. Убью, если придется.

— Ладно, — он сделал вид, что это серьезное решение далось ему тяжело. — Но только ради тебя.

— Разумеется, — она так же серьезно кивнула, — это все?

— Могу позвать тебя прокатиться, — он кивнул на шкаф, — посмотрим, куда эта крошка еще может занести. Или заказать пиццу, включить Нетфликс и заняться жарким сексом под какой-нибудь ситком. Или пойти забраться на крышу и распугать местных самоубийц! Это колледж, тут должны быть дисфункциональные студенты, я тебе серьезно говорю, они от нервного напряжения просто до…

Лидия прислушалась к себе: она хотела захотеть выставить его за дверь.

— …а потом: вы нам не говорили, что это решение изменит всю нашу жизнь, бла-бла, как вести себя потом с этим ребенком.

Выставлять его она не хотела.

Лидия цапнула Битлджуса за руку и перебила его строгим тоном:

— Пицца, секс и никаких ситкомов.

***  
— А презерватив ты на черный-черный страпон натягиваешь потому что… — Битлджус не мог прекратить заглядывать ей через плечо.

— Неизвестно где ты был.

— Неизвестно где я был, ага, — он сделал паузу, — и неизвестно, кто во мне был. Да и я труп, опять же.

— Да.

Она достала тюбик смазки и отставила дезинфицирующее средство с распылителем. Белье сидело странно, но удобно, головка страпона тянулась вниз. Ботинки со свернутыми в комок черными капронками она задвинула под кровать, чтобы не мешали.

— Как можно заниматься сексом с демоном? — Она подняла голову, Битлджус чесал нос одной рукой, а другой чесал затылок. — В смысле, я же не совсем материален.

— Ты передумал?

— Нет, я так, просто. Это так странно. Каждый раз удивляюсь, последнюю тысячу лет. А колготы ты потом заново наденешь?

— Нет.

— Ну ладно. Раз, говоришь, времени мало, ускоримся, — он щелкнул пальцами, и полосатый костюм вместе с гниловатой на вид рубашкой, носками и ботинками сползли, вылиняли, исчезли. Одномоментно, как будто кто-то перелистнул страницу.

Он, как сидел, на кровати, откинулся на спину. По голосу было слышно, что он все еще улыбается:

— Ну что, идешь?

Лидия вдохнула, как будто собиралась сделать с обрыва большой шаг. Она не собиралась. Весь ее «большой шаг» был — несколько коротких шагов до узкой, одноместной кровати, на которой Битлджус, со своими разведенными коленями и так помещался едва-едва. Ее платье горой черных кружев осталось сползать со стула. Чокер она снимать не стала.

— Чему улыбаешься?

— Думаю о хорошем.

— О том чуваке, который запутался в наушниках?

Битлджус приподнялся на круглом белом локте, посмотрел на нее сурово, снизу вверх:

— Да ты пока меня не было заделалась телепаткой! — и улыбнулся широко и зубасто. Добавил доверительно: — Какой парад пожарных был! Пиу-пиу! А как горело!

Так, что-то не сходится.

— Я думала, его затопило.

Битлджус кивнул:

— Поначалу. А потом проводка заискрила и сделала бум! — он показал руками, как она сделала «бум». — Очень красиво горело.

Они смотрели друг на друга.

— Ну так что, — сказал он медленно, так тягуче, что она почти засмеялась, но не стала, сглотнула. — Идешь?

И вот все опять серьезно и она стоит голышом во временно только своей комнате. И ей вдруг жарко, и она хотела бы хотеть его выставить, но не хочет.

По крайней мере, его можно не готовить. Просто стать между чужих круглых, согнутых в коленях ног, притиснуть скользкую головку страпона к чужой коже в нужном месте — и надавить. Преодолевая сопротивление, медленно, настойчиво войти на всю длину.

Выдох. Хорошо.

Лидия потянулась вперед, поставила руки по обе стороны от его лица. Как она вообще спит на этой кровати, она же такая узкая? Смотреть на свою грудь сверху вниз ей всегда было странно. Битлджус даже в полумраке лежал под ней с таким сияющим счастливым лицом, что ей почти захотелось в него плюнуть. Мог бы сделать усилие и сделать вид…

Что? Что ему не нравится?

Мягкие круглые руки с короткими пальцами потянулись и легли ей на лопатки, обозначили свое присутствие. Может, он думает, что так добавит ей устойчивости.

— Ну что? Шоу начинается?

Она скользнула взглядом по темным волосам на чужой округлой груди, отчетливо круглому животу, белесому, ровно настолько же, как его руки — или ноги, — ниже, по обрезанной у члену и буроватым яйцам, а потом с силой уперлась руками в матрац и медленно двинула бедрами назад.

Держаться на дрожащих руках было неудобно и так жарко, как будто кто-то прикрутил отопление. Она только приложила усилие и почти сразу же стала горячей и липкой, как забытая на солнце конфета.

Отличные ассоциации.

Лидия вела бедрами плавно — чужая кожа становилась липла от ее собственного пота, от ее влажных бедер. Может, не смытый до конца вечерний мейк не поплывет вместе с ней, потому что она-то поплыла.

Чужие руки соскользнули с ее лопаток ей на грудь, легли, накрыв соски. Капля пота сползла у нее по губам и капнула с подбородка.

— Знаешь, что я сказал Джеки Кеннеди на одном благотворительном приеме в Белом Доме?

Она дернулась вперед. Если она такими темпами натрет себе лобок…

— Что дураки метко стреляют.

Руки, которыми Лидия упиралась в матрац, подрагивали.

— Она мне не поверила.

Ты все еще складываешь слова в предложения? Да как ты смеешь?

Волосы липли ко лбу и спадали вниз, темной, спутанной массой, в которой Лидия едва-едва не задыхалась. Она наклонила голову ниже, на движении вперед мазнула раскрытым ртом по чужим губам, чувствуя, как волосы липнут к коже, как щетина оставляет на ней след, как-то ожога.

Битлджус легонько охнул.

Вот. Так лучше.

— А еще была история…

Она зарычала, и он рассмеялся.

— Плохое время для историй?

— Плохое время злить человека, который влез в тебя на всю длину страпона.

— В следующий раз нужно будет раздобыть что-нибудь размером с кулак Халка.

Она потерялась в чужом смехе, в духоте и ритме, и трясущихся руках и даже в мысли о том, что он, наконец, замолчал и начал постанывать на выдохе, как будто живой.

Зубы клацнули, когда она не удержалась и впечаталась носом в чужое плечо, размазывая по нему собственный пот — и чужой запах болота и еле-еле прокисших овощей. Чужие руки опять лежали у нее на лопатках, пока она пыталась привстать, не вынимая искусственный член из чужих мертвых внутренностей.

По крайней мере, руки немного отдохнули. По крайней мере, Битлджус не костлявый и если на него упасть — он что подушка. Волосатая, завонявшаяся подушка.

Лидия еле-еле сдержалась, чтобы не провести языком по даже на вид грязной, пятнистой шее, до самой щетины. Она выровнялась на руках. Толкаться вперед, внутрь, для нее сейчас было привычнее и естественнее, чем дышать.

— О, точно, вот сюда. Ага. Ага. — Битлджус приоткрыл один глаз: — Можешь за волосы потянуть?

Лидия прикинула: может ли? Так чтобы не потерять при этом равновесие?

Она сжала пальцы в кулак, и Битлджус зажмурился, ерзая и ломая брови:

— Вот сейчас будет так хорошо!

Не сглазь.

— Еще, можешь позвать меня по имени трижды, если что. Подряд. Черт, вот это хорошо.

Кажется, ей заложило уши от собственного хохота.

Белесые капли разметались ей по животу и бедрам, когда она открыла глаза, и в ушах перестало звенеть. Он сграбастал ее поперек плеч, не прекращая улыбаться, и вжался лицом в ее лицо — от него несло грязными носками и мокрым бельем, и кислой капустой, и зацветшим сыром. Они шкерились друг другу в лицо, пока у нее не заболели щеки.

— Лидия Дитц, ты страшный человек!

— Какие комплементы в… — она выгнулась, что-то уронила, но дотянулась до прикроватной тумбочки и с трудом нашарила там старенькие электронные часы, –… одиннидцать тридцать две.

Она выпуталась из медвежьих объятий, щелкнула кнопкой ночника. Халат нашелся под кучей полотенец и она, придерживая салфетками страпон, стянула с него презерватив, отправила в ящик для мусора, вытерла живот салфетками, пошлепала голыми пятками по полу за дезинфектором. Белье промокло наскозь. Ну что ж. Она накинула халат. Помыла руки, открыла лежащую на столе коробку:

— Пицца остыла, — Лидия облизала пальцы. Ей хотелось свернуться и уснуть, но вы не можете спать, когда ваш долг перед учебой не выполнен.

Битлджус сел на краешке кровати, покачивая ногами: торчащие вверх волосы, белесое тело, обмякший член, волосатые бедра. Она подавила желание вернуться и сесть рядом.

— Ну что, чувствуешь себя использованным?

— Да, — он широко и криво улыбнулся, как будто выставить все зубы за раз было условием в соревновании. — Может, еще разочек?

— Нет.

— Ну нет, так…

— И я не собираюсь обнимать тебя, пока не усну. Не сегодня, — лампочка ночника грела ей спину. Халат норовил сползти с плеча. У него сделалось такое расстроенное лицо, что она недовольно втянула воздух через сжатые зубы.

Ну вот.

— Три эссе, — она выкинула на пальцах, для значимости. — И доклад. И у меня осталась эта ночь и воскресенье. Я не буду спать, я буду работать.

Отличная будет ночка.

Он смотрел долго. Потом щелкнул пальцами и одежда выросла на нем заново, как вторая кожа. Только не очень чистая и полосатая (то есть малоотличимая от первой кожи).

А потом у него на лице медленно, медленно, как на фотоснимке проявилась широченная улыбка.

— Слушай, по шкале от нуля до минус бесконечности, как дорог тебе твой преподавательский состав? Я просто так спрашиваю, для друга.

Он помолчал и добавил:

— Возможно, у этого друга есть топор, но я ничего не обещаю.

К ее искреннему сожалению, это звучало как отличный план.


End file.
